A TaLe Of LoNeLiNeSs, HaPpInEs AnD lOvE
by superkikka.318
Summary: what happens when Naruto has a strange dream and decided to leave the village for a while? who is that red haired girl that he keeps remembering about? Rated M for later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_Dream and memories_

_letter_

"talk"

-thought-

This is my first time writing something like this so please have mercy!! Once I dreamt something like this so I thought – hey! Why not share it with other people??- so here we are.

Hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the character that I made up, Kaen, and my shirt. Steal either and your ass is mine!!**

--

_**A tale of loneliness, happiness and love**_

--

_He was alone in a park. Other children were happily playing with each other and their parents were watching them __with a loving smile on their faces. He went near the kids and said: "can I play with you??"_

_Suddenly all the people around him started to hit him. They didn't care that he was only a child. They wanted him dead._

"_die demon!"_

"_you should have never been born"_

"_you're a disgrace!!"_

"_It's you fault that my husband died!!"_

_Terrified he ran away up to a beautiful clear lake near the Hokage mountain and started to cry. He thought that he was alone and that no one would ever be there for him. He envied all those kids at the park._

_They didn't know the pain of going home and find it empty. They didn't know what was like not to know the warmness of a body hugging them. They didn't know what it was like to have no one that believed in them. He envied every bit of love that they received._

_He was alone, just like always._

_Suddenly he heard a soft noise and looked up only to find himself staring in a pair of impossible purple eyes. "wanna play with me??" asked the girl taking his hand. _

_He looked at her. She had red fiery hair and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. A smile that held all the warmness and the love that he had always wished for._

_--_

He woke up suddenly, covered in sweet. "damn that dream again". He let himself enjoy the warmness of the bed and laid still. –damn it!… what the hell is all this about??-

It had been two week since it all started. He was on mission when a little girl with red hair approached him and asked him to play with her because her parents were always away. Since then he kept on having the same exact dream every day.

What troubled him the most was that it was so vivid to resemble more a memory than a dream but he couldn't remember anything like this happening to him. What worried him even more was the fact that now every time someone smiled at him the girl of the dream one's came to his mind at full force.

He didn't know what he was feeling when he thought about her but it was surely something new.

Desperation?? 'cause he knew that it would eventually fade and that that smile would never grace him??

Warmness?? 'cause that was the smile full of love that he had always wished for??

Fuzziness?? 'cause it made him warm inside??

Longing?? 'cause if it was something he once really had now he won't be able to see it anymore?

It was all so confusing…

-do you really exist??

….I think that believing in your existence is much better than not doing it and closing my eyes in front of the truth-

Slowly he got up and went to the bathroom. Went he exited he dressed and made himself breakfast.

-today will be just like any other, empty and cold. Better not get my hopes up, I'll never met her.-

He was apathetic. He didn't give a damn about anything save a few people that he still treasured.

He wasn't happy and he will never be so there was no point in doing anything that wasn't protect the few he cared for and keep on living so that they wouldn't be sad and miss him.

_If you want to be happy then put a smile on your face no matter how hard it may be, someday the god of happiness will surely come to knock at you door__, never forget this._

He stopped in the middle of his living room. –wha…. What the hell was that?!- he immediately recognized the voice of the girl of the dream. -Kaen...-

-wha!... wait! were the hell did that come from??-

He already had a terrible headache so he figured he would leave it alone and go out. He kept on walking, not listening to all what was said behind his back. He was tired, so tired of all this shit and…. He was surprised to find out that he didn't care about it anymore.

For all he cared that hellhole could go and burn in despair. He had had enough. He went to the Hokage office and left a letter on the desk. Done that he started to walk towards the gates of the village.

The guard didn't even bother to try and stop him. In all truth they didn't care and thought that the village was better off without him.

They looked at his retreating back until nothing could be seen.

Uzumaki Naruto, genin of the leaf village, left.

--

Tsunade entered her office and, as she sat on her desk, she saw a letter.

"Shizune- she asked at her assistant –do you know who left here this letter??"

Looking at it the woman shook her head "sorry lady Hokage but I don't know.."

Curious the blond opened it and, as she read her eyes widened.

_Dear Tsunade-baa-chan,_

_I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I can't take it anymore. Don't worry I'll definitely return so please make it seems like I am away for a long term mission. _

_I figured that I needed a little break. I'll train myself and I'll be stronger so that I'll be able to protect my precious people. And I still have to realize my dream and become Hokage but… once old man Sarutobi told me that for and Hokage the village is one big family._

_I don't fully understand the concept of family and I hope to discover it during my travel. Don't worry too much about me. I'll be ok. _

_Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_PS: you can tell the truth at Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Yamato, Shizune-nee and Ayame and Teuchi at the ramen stand. Since you're here give them some money because with their number one costumer gone they'll probably have some financial problems. _

_Oh could you tell it to Gaara and his siblings?? Thank you._

Tsunade passed the letter to Shizune who read it and broke down crying. "what do we do now??"

The Hokage got up and looked at the village. "we'll do what he asked us to do and… we'll wait for him to return home"

--

Somewhere a girl with long red hair looked at his two companions. They had just killed the organization called Akatsuki and were ready to start again their travel.

"Shall we go??"

"you still want to find him??" asked the bigger figure with a big long sword on his back.

"shut up. Of curse she want!" said the other smaller figure.

The red haired girl got up from her sitting position putting away her jet black katana.

"I have to find him… Naruto Uzumaki."

--

So what do you think?? Actually I don't know if I should continue this story or not so tell me.

Guessed who are the two guys with her??

Eheheh! I'll never tell you!!

Please R&R 'cause I'll be happy and I'll give you my lovely cookies!! XD

-kiss-


	2. To meet the past

_Dream and memories_

_letter_

"talk"

-thought-

Yo! I know it's been oh-so-long since I last updated the story and I'm really sorry but you know something?? MY BABY SISTER IS BORN!! she is ten days old and she's the cutes thing I've ever seen!! I'll fill her lie with pink and cute things! I'll dress her like a little princess and I'll smash her in thousent of hugs!!

...Poor girl... I'm starting to fear for her safety with a psycho sister... -.-

so... ah, yeah! English isn't my first lenguage so please be kind!! tips and suggesions are always more than welcome!! Love ya all!!

**Disclaimer: I own a peluche of Naruto... not the real thing... sadly. TTTT**

--

_**A tale of loneliness, happiness and love**_

--

"Damn!!- shouted Naruto – I can't believe it's raining"

Naruto looked around and found a cave. He run inside and used a fire justu to dry himself and warm his surrounding. It had been a week since he left the village and he still hadn't found a place were he could live.

He stayed for three days in Tazuna's house , the bridge-builder that he and his team had saved years before. Inari was so happy to see him again that he cried for an entire day and Naruto was forced to sleep in bed with him since the boy wouldn't let go of him.

But two days ago he left and started his travel again. After all he had promised that he would return to Konoha once he was stronger and he couldn't slack off. Waiting for the rain to stop he fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_He was near the lake of the Hokage mountain and was looking at the beautiful sight before his eyes. He didn't know why but he felt safe, like nothing could hurt him. He looked behind him and saw some red roses. _

_They were as red as blood like the hair of the girl that he saw the previews time and the petals were as soft and welcoming as her lips. Amazed by such beauty he started to pick them up, deciding to find the girl and give them to her._

_She was his first friend after all._

_After a while he heard someone sing._

"_Anata no kawari ni sora_

_Naite ita nara_

_Watashi wa umi ni natte _

_Dakishimeru kara_

_Arashi ni _

_Nomikomarete _

_Chizu nakushita to shite mo_

_Anata no _

_Senakaga ima no_

_Watashi no machishirube yo"_

_He listened intently to the song. The voice was strong yet incredibly sweet and he found himself fallowing the sound to see who was the person that was singing with such an angelic voice._

"_Tsuki toyou mitai_

_Hanarete ite mo_

_Chikazuite ite_

_Mo hikari wo ukutemeru_

_Kyori de ite ne_

_Smile, smile_

_Itsumo mite ite_

_Zutto mite ite_

_Donna toki mo"_

_The more he went near the more the sound became clear. He was so near. He could see a figure standing in the middle of a lawn full of colourful flowers._

"_smile, smile_

_Shinjite itai_

_Kanjite itai_

_Itsumade mo_

_Smile, smile_

_Ureshi asa mo_

_Kanashii yoru mo _

_Wakachi aeru_

_And he saw her. His only friend, the red haired girl, Kaen. Surrounded by flowers and sakura petal, with the head slightly bend and her eyes half-closed. She seemed like a goodness._

"_Egao _

_Wasurenai yo_

_I cannot live_

_Without you forever."_

_As the song finished she opened her eyes and saw him. He was at loss. That deep purple eyes seemed to see right into his soul. Kaen smiled at him and he walked up to her._

"_the song was really beautiful, you know I was surprised that you could sing so well"_

"_well thank you! For who are those roses??" she asked with a small smile._

"_err..mmm… for you…" ha said blushing furiously._

_He didn't know what to do. It was the first time that he gave something to someone and didn't know what to say or do. The problem was solved by Kaen._

_She hugged him and said "thank you Naru-chan!!" With a big grin he hugged her back "no problem!!"_

_She let go of him and got up, the roses in her hands. _

"_I have to go now…"_

"_where??"_

"_I can't tell you… I don't even know when I'll return…" she said looking away._

"_NO!! you can't you're my only friend!! NO!!" He screamed crying._

"_I know… listen I'll eventually be back. No matter what I'll find you again and we'll stay together for ever. I promise."_

_They looked at each other in the eyes. "It's a promise of a lifetime." Stated Naruto._

_She smiled and nodded. _

_After a quick hug she started to go away but Naruto stopped her. "I…. I love you!! I'll wait for you, even if I have to for all my life…" and through the tears of sadness he smiled his first real smile._

_A smile so beautiful that put the sun to shame._

_Kaen smiled back lovingly at him "I love you too and you better wait for me!!" she said disappearing in a burst of red and black flames._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto woke up with tears in his eyes. "how could I forget??" he murmured to himself. He looked outside and saw that the rain had stopped but he couldn't bring himself to get up. He was mentally and physically drained.

Lost memories started to resurface. Kaen's smile, laugh and cry resounded in his heart. Now that he had remembered about her he knew that he needed her.

Naruto, the 17 years old boy container of the Kyuubi, finally slept a peaceful sleep lulled by the memories of the girl that owned his heart.

--

Kaen was pissed. And a pissed Kaen was dangerous.

"why the hell did you have to piss her off??" asked a cloaked figure.

"I didn't want to!!" defended himself the other.

"both of you stop quarrelling and speed up!!" roared Kaen.

"why!? Why us!?" screamed the taller figure.

The red-haired girl smiled to herself. He often complained loudly but he would always do as she said.

They both cared too much about her to leave her alone.

--

A lone figure went near the gates of Konoha. He had something to take care of and if it meant return there, well he would.

After knocking down the guard he went to his old team mate's house. She was eating something in the kitchen. Unnoticed he went behind her and put an hand on her mouth. "don't make a sound" he hissed.

She looked at him and nearly cried. –Sasuke came back for me!!- Sakura was sure that he was back to bring her with him but she couldn't be more wrong. There was only a reason why he came back.

Naruto.

He needed him because he knew that his brother would fallow the blond to capture him and extract the Kyuubi. He would act like he was sorry for all he did and wanted to start all again from the beginning. He would even go as far as ask forgiveness from the village if that meant having a chance to kill his brother.

"Sakura where is Naruto??" the girl looked at him. She still loved him. "He is away in a long term mission. We don't know when he'll return or where he went"

The raven was silent. my plan is ruined now. -Well it won't be so hard to make Sakura maintain this a secret but now he'll have to find Naruto and I have no clue about where he could be. What to do??-

"Listen here Sakura, I'll go to find Naruto and make him return here so that we'll be again a team, just like the old times but you mustn't tell anyone, got it?? If someone comes to know about this they'll never let me return."

"why they wouldn't??" the pink blob asked.

–because they're not as stupid as you!!- well, that is what he wanted to scream at her but not wanting to ruin his plan the raven just said "you can't understand. Just trust me, ok??"

With a bright smile Sakura nodded and hugged him. –ewwwwww!! Mustnotthrowup! Mustnotthrowup!! MUSTNOTTHROWUP!!-

Having had enough of that torture he knocked out the girl and disappeared in the night.

--

Naruto woke up with a slight headache but well rested. He got up and went out of the cave he was in to look for something to eat. He found an apple tree and climbed it to take some. They were delicious. He relaxed thinking about what to do and were to go.

-maybe I should go training somewhere. Now that I think about it I've always wanted to learn how to wield a sword…not a katana but a real sword…. Or I should start using senbon like Haku??... maybe not I would need to much control… oh hell anywhere is fine as long as there's a ramen stand!! But…-

His incoerent train of though was interrupted by the appearing of three figures that landed a few feet away from him. Without wasting time in thoughts he stood up with a kunai in his hand ready to start fighting.

"Do not worry Naruto-kun." Said a deep smooth voice.

"You said it! We don't mean harm! Yeah boy!" said a strong manly voice.

"Oh shut up!! Let me talk! You're Naruto-kun, right??" asked the smaller figure. Naruto recognized the voice as a female's one. But it wasn't high pitched like Sakura's or Ino's one. This voice was clear and soft. As sweet as golden honey. He nodded hesitantly.

"I've been looking for you… I missed you" she said removing her cloak revealing a beautiful woman. She had long blood-red wavy hair that reached her waist and deep purple eyes. She wore a black top and a short grey skirt over a pair of tight back pants that reached her knees and grey sandals. On her back there was a jet black katana with the patter of a beautiful blue dragon.

He had seen only one person as beautiful as her.

"do you remember me, Naruto-kun??"

--

ta dan!! don't kill me for leaving you like this!! in the next chapter you'll see who are the other two cloaked people that are traveling with Kaen, I promise.

I hope you all ejoyed the story. -kiss to ya all-

I'm still here... ... ... ... please review!! P


End file.
